How to Save a Life
by lifelessvampire
Summary: Have you ever felt like you don't belong? Well, imagine being Lexi Hathaway; Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov's child. She has secrets that no one can imagine, and her twin brother doesn't help either. R&D L&C A&S E&M R&R
1. Prologue

Prologue

How does life work exactly? I've always wondered if there were a god, but if there were; why would he create a monster like me? Now, I'm not saying that I'm a monster, but people seem to believe I am. When I say people…I don't mean humans. I live in a life of vampires. They're not as bad as you think though, well, except Strigoi. They are the bad vampires that take innocent souls just for the pleasure of blood running through their system. They fear me out of their own wellbeing, even though I'm not that bad. But, they're more vampires in the world; Dhampirs and Moroi. Moroi are vampires that need protection from the Strigoi, using dhampirs as bodyguards. Royal Moroi are the worst! They treat all dhampirs like garbage. Well, not all of them, but most. I know a few Royal Moroi who mean the world to me and are selfless. It hurts that I can't see them again. You see, I'm not a human, or dhampir, or Moroi. I am the Slayer. No one, except my best friend, Ryan, knows who I am, or they could turn me in and kill me. When I was 15, I got raped by my boyfriend of one year. I wanted to wait so it could be special for both of us, but I found out he had been sleeping around behind my back. So, naturally, I confronted him about it, when he was drunk. Big mistake! I didn't realise until then that he was an angry drunk, otherwise I would have waited until he was sober.

So I got raped, woke up in a bush, and got kidnapped by Strigoi who were just outside the wards (an invisible gate that keeps out Strigoi and are made up of four elements; fire, earth, water and air). I woke up, yet again, in some old dingy basement with five of my school friends; Ella, Lilly, Jackson and Tanner. Lilly was my best-friend at the time, but I'll get to that later. So anyway, back to the story, the Strigoi who held us captive were threatening us, mostly Lilly because she is one of the last three Dragimor's (a royal family) to be alive, and I got pissed and started talking back and yelling at them. They knocked me out and I woke up all alone. My 'friends' had left me in the basement while they escaped. A Strigoi was taunting me, so I injured him with a knife I always carry around with me, while it didn't kill him, it did knock him down for a few minutes.

It could have saved my life, but there were other Strigoi coming for me, so I got trapped and accepted my death. One had me by the neck while others were just telling me how they were going to kill everyone I ever loved. That really ticked me off, and I'm guessing it unleashed something in my body, because next thing I know, I'm lighting those fuckers on fire, with my hands. I killed around fifty Strigoi that day, and when I was finished, I realised 'hey, I could do this for a living'. So I wrote on this mirror, with Strigoi blood 'we've got the youngest Hathaway, if she's anything like her mother, she will be the greatest blood-whore we've ever had'. I know, it's rough, but people would think a Strigoi wrote that, right? At that moment in time, I could hear guardians coming a mile away. I had no idea how I could hear them, but I didn't hesitate to get out of there. A few days later, I started killing Strigoi, and started feeding off of them. Their blood gave me the energy I needed to survive. A few months after that, I met Ryan Blake, my best friend. He was running away from Court, the Moroi and Dhampir headquarters. He hated his family and what the royals were doing, so he left and now is on the run from them all. I agreed to help him if he could teach me a few moves. He originally came from Japan, therefore pressuring himself of being the best in his class and the best guardian I've ever seen. He was also the smartest guardian that ever graduated, so he taught me everything he knows. He's a few years older than me, but acts like a four year old. I learnt new techniques, and he pushed me until I was better than him. Now, I kill Strigoi without a sweat.

Now, I need to head back to my old school, St. Vladimirs Academy, and return to my old life because there is an attack coming. No matter how much I despise most of the people there, I'm really looking forward to seeing my mom, Rose Hathaway, and my twin brother, Alik (meaning 'defender' in Russian) again, and maybe even a few of my old friends, who didn't leave me. I can't say I miss my dad, because I've never met him. He left my mom after they slept together, and a few weeks later she found out she was having us. All I know from my father is, he was a kickass guardian, smart and was Russian. Let's just hope going back to my past is a good choice to make…

**Please review and tell me if I should continue **

**Lifelessvampire 3**


	2. Chapter 1: Life of the Slayer

Chapter One

My brain was pounding against my skull as I woke up. This proves that I had a hangover. And also the fact that my ring tone with giving me a migraine even when it was on low.

"Bonjour?" I love using non-english words when I wake up, it's so much fun. Also it's supposed to boost my intelligence or some shit.

"Well, good to know you're not dead" my best-friend, Ryan Blake, was on the other end of the phone.

"Great to hear your voice so early in the morning" I responded with as much attitude I could muster with my hangover. I took in my scenery; pool, palm trees, a hotel. Yep, I was in the backyard of a dingy motel.

"It's ten thirty" I could practically hear the smile in his voice. "And, I need your help. It's urgent" every time he says this to me, it's about his one-night-stand. Every time!

"Is she possessive? Refuses to leave? Did she give you herpes? Crabs? Rabies?"

"No! You know I'm always safe. She's just, really hard to get rid of…that's where you come in handy! I just need you to come in here, pretend you're my girlfriend/wife, whatever, and get her outta here" I started chuckling halfway through his speech. He's never been great with getting rid of girls, so he leaves me the dirty work of getting them out of there every morning. I'm not exadurating!

"Such a gentleman. Okay, I'll be there in fifteen-"

"Fifteen minutes? Where are you?" and there's the tricky question. I had a slight idea of where I was, I just couldn't pinpoint it.

"Somewhere with a dingy motel and crappy pool"

"And you say I'm bad. Okay, I'll see you in fifteen"

"By honey bear" the last thing I heard was his laugh. I put my phone back in my back pocket, and started walking around. It didn't take long for me to find other people passed out from the party last night.

"Lexi!" someone, who I was trying to dodge, yelled behind me.

"Oh, hey Max. What are you doing?" Ryan has his bad habits of sleeping around, well, I guess I may have spent too much time with him. Max is my latest one-night-stand, but I don't think he knows it yet.

"Nothing much baby. You wanna, I don't know, grab lunch or something?" the look in his eyes wanted to make me barf. Some guys can do the whole 'looking innocent', but he cannot! And, it did not go well with his blond hair and grey eyes. It just made him look pathetic.

"Oh, I would, but I need to get back to my boyfriend. Thanks anyway though"

"Boyfriend? What about last night?" I started slowly backing away from him, but he took a step closer to me, almost threatening.

"I don't remember anything last night. I think Toby may have slipped something in my drink, you know him" I turned my back of him, and started speed walking out of there. When I turned a close corner, I started running full speed (500 k/h) back home where Ryan was. It only took me ten minutes to get there (three was wasted because I had no idea where I was, and one minute because I really needed to get coffee). I took in the one story cottage that I called home. My silver crappy piece of shit I called a car was in the garage next to Ryan's red expensive looking Jeep. Then, on the curb, was a silver convertible that I had never seen in my life; this must be Ryan's wannabe girlfriend. I walked towards the door, and yanked it open.

"Honey, I'm home" I called out. I could hear rustling in the kitchen, and then a preppy looking blonde stepped out of the doorway.

"Who are you?" she asked me rudely. I was thinking of going easy on her, but she just gave me a reason to kill her.

"Excuse me? I live here, who are you?" I had the pleasure of seeing her back away from me. Ryan stepped out of his bedroom then with horrified eyes.

"Honey, wha-what are you doing home? You told me you wouldn't be home until tomorrow night" gotta love his acting skills, if I didn't know any better, I would have fallen for his act.

"Honey? Who is she Rye-Rye?" I nearly doubled over laughing, but I contained myself. She stepped over to Ryan protectively, like I might pounce on him. She looked around 5'9 maybe even 6'0, defiantly not a model, hardly any boobs, or curves. I had no idea why Ryan does this to poor girls like her.

"I'm his wife! Now, I would appreciate it if you got your fake boobs out of my husband's face!" I know, I know. I said she didn't have any boobs, but I'm kicking her out of his place, may as well make her feel a little good. She looked between us, shocked at what she had discovered.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I-I'll leave now" I started fake crying to make it seem like I loved my 'husband'.

"I don't want you coming near him again!" I screamed at her. She ran out of the house as if it may eat her, although that would be awesome. I was brought out of the thoughts with the sound of clapping behind me. I turned around to see Ryan smirking at me.

"Bravo! You deserve an Oscar" he stated proudly. His black hair was shinny with water, as he had just come out of the shower. His brown eyes twinkled with pride as he watched me.

"Why, thank you. Although, I'm not the only one who deserves an Oscar; you did great!"

"Hmm, those compliments never get old, you know" we chuckled as we walked into the kitchen. The table was surrounded with food; pancakes, fruit, juice, everything. We sat down at opposite ends of the table and started eating.

"You know, I like you having possessive girls over. They seem to make great breakfast" I said before taking my first bite of the pancake on my plate. As soon as the food hit my tongue, I wanted to run to the bathroom and scrub off the taste. It looked like my plate wasn't the only thing; Ryan had turned completely green compared to his yellowish completion.

"I spoke too soon" I cried before running into the bathroom and emptying out the contents of my stomach. From the sounds of running in the kitchen, I'd say I wouldn't be going in there anytime soon.

"So, that decides it; no more one-night-stands cooking ever!" I bellowed while cleaning the dishes. Ryan was drying and putting them away.

"You have my vote" mumbling, Ryan put the last of the dishes in the cupboard. He started walking towards the lounge room when I lost my footing, and fell. He was at my side in seconds.

"Are you okay?" he asked, really worried.

"I am, thanks grandpa" I put on a western accent, and slid passed him. He caught my arm, twirling me back towards him.

"When was your last feeding?" sighing, I had no choice but to answer him.

"Two weeks ago, maybe" his glare was enough for to tower back. I've seen him get angry (I accidently set his Elvis valuables on fire) and I really don't want to see it again. Of course he didn't hit me or anything, but he scared the be-Jesus outta me!

"I'll go feed now if you want?" it came out more of a question, but he still answered.

"Yes" I was on my way to the door when he started going through precautions about being injured "-and don't get killed!" I snorted before leaving the house. He can be so over protective, and we're not even related! He's been my best friend for two years now, so I have to listen to him. I started walking down the street, clearing my thoughts along the way. It only takes a few minutes to get to town a.k.a. Strigoi territory. I love living in Texas, the Strigoi population is amazing! And everyone is surprisingly nice, except the rich people; they're trying to sell out everyone from living here. I don't attend school, well, Ryan doesn't let me attend. He say's someone could recognise me, but I know the real reason; he's scared for everyone's safety of me. What can I say, I make an impression. I was only a few metres away from an alley when I felt the usual sense on nauseous running through my body; looks like my food is here. I followed the alley, but no Strigoi were in sight. There was a doorway though, so naturally, I decided to follow it. My senses were kicking in as the nauseous was getting stronger. I heard voices down the hall, which means they're not too far away.

"I'm telling you, the Slayer is kickass. But, I think we could take him down" one said. To be honest, I felt a little offended that they called me a man. I'm not sexist or anything, but I just want to stick with being a girl for the time being.

"The Slayer is not kickass. He's just a nonsense that needs to get disposed of. Once I get rid of him, I. Will. Rule" What a nice guy. Planning to kill me for him to rule, sounds great. My thirst was getting the better of me, so I decided to step out and expose myself.

"Um, hey; I just wanted to know where the bathroom is…" the Strigoi looked at me like I was candy of something. I could practically see the venom dripping from their mouths. One of the Strigoi had black hair and would have had blue eyes, but were now crimson, and the other had white hair and grey eyes, that were now ringed in red.

"Pathetic human. Stupid enough to ask us where the bathroom is" the white haired one said, which was the same one saying he was going to rule.

"Who said I was human?" I chuckled like it was the most obvious answer in the world. They looked at each other for a split second, but that was all I needed. I ran up behind blue eyes and snapped his neck. The other one tried to come behind me, but I could sense him. I spun around and ripped his head off his shoulders. Crimson blood now covered my favourite blue blouse that I got a few days ago, but my thirst got the best of me. I started drinking, and after a full minute, both the Strigoi were dry of any blood. I couldn't feel anymore Strigoi within miles, but that didn't stop me from snooping around. It looked too much like the place the others had trapped me in two years ago. Every hallway I turned down, I felt like I was one step closer to something. I finally, after a good ten minutes, found what looked like a meeting room. The walls were white, with hardly any furniture; only a long table and three chairs. There was a whiteboard screwed into the far wall, with red writing on it. As I stepped closer, I could see what it was.

St. Rathal's Academy

St. Jordan's Academy Slayer = dead

St. Anna's Academy New army recruits

St. Vladimir's Academy

St. Basil's Academy

Oh Shit! They're attacking schools to get new members of Strigoi to kill me. Well, I didn't know I had a fan club. I took out my phone from my back pocket and started taking pictures, then I realised something; St. Vladimir's. My old school was going to get attacked by people who are planning my funeral. That means my family, and a few friends will most likely die because of me! Fuck My Life! Why does life have to be so difficult? I quickly ran out of the room, trying to remember what doors I came through to get in there. After half an hour, I finally found freedom. It was around noon now, and all I wanted to do was get home and pack my bags. It only took five seconds for me to reach home, but I didn't waste time in getting my shit together.

"What's wrong?" Ryan, sounding frantic, asked from my bedroom door. He found me in a compromising position; bending over.

"Look at these" I yelled, handing him the phone. He flinched from my tone of voice, but otherwise caught the phone. After a few seconds of silence, apart from me, he finally spoke up.

"I'm guessing you're going home?" he sounded deflated. Like what you sound like after a really hard day at work.

"I am home; I'm just going on 'vacation'. I'll be back, I promise" I hadn't realised I'd stopped packing and was looking straight at him until he gave me a huge bear hug.

"I'm going to miss your witty comments about everything" he whispered in my ear.

"Likewise, brother" It was a term we used when people would ask of our relation, so we just stuck with 'brother' and 'sister', because deep down, we know we're related. He finally pulled back with tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry, who knows what that will do to your ego." He started laughing, and seconds later, I joined him. This is probably the last moment we'll have together like this; laughing and joking around. It actually made me want to cry, but I didn't, because I know we'll see each other again. Maybe…


	3. Going Home

Chapter Two

The smell of burning wood broke me out of my sleep. I quickly looked at my clock; ten o'clock. Whoever is burning down the kitchen has a death wish coming. With lightning speed, I pulled on a huge shirt and ran into the kitchen. What I found made me want to burn my eyes. A, rather thin, blond was making breakfast, naked.

"Oh, good morning, you must be Ryan's sister" she held her hand out for me to shake. Her hazel eyes were gleaming with happiness. Great, he brought a happy one in our home.

"Hi, um, do you know if Ryan took his medication?" I needed to think of something fast, especially when she's thrusting her hand in front of my face, trying to get me to shake it.

"Medication? Is everything okay with him?"

"Oh, he's fine. It's just, his crabs can come back at any time" bingo! The look on her face was enough to set me into a good mood. She looked like she was going to throw-up at any second. Queue evil laugh. She actually had the decency to cover herself up first, before running away. Ryan then decides to come out of the bathroom looking too refreshed.

"How did you wake up?" he croaked. He started coughing uncontrollably, for some reason.

"Are you okay?" I asked once he had recovered.

"Fine, I just ate some of what she made" we both started laughing really hard.

"Okay, okay. Again, how did you wake up?" he chuckled.

"Well, you wake up when you feel refreshed and nouris-"

"I tried to wake you up, you just, kind of, refused" I then realised that some of my hair felt damp. When I felt my head, I realised he had put some liquid in my hair, trying to wake me up in the process.

"You didn't pee in my hair again, did you?" About a year ago, we went out clubbing and we were both really drunk, so while I was puking in a gutter, Ryan decided to needed to pee right near me. It ended up going all in my hair. I smelt like piss for a whole week.

"No, it was freezing cold water. But, it didn't work so…" I ran into my bathroom, and looked at what the damage was to my hair. My usually auburn hair looked like something died a thousand times over, my chocolate brown eyes held the tiniest flicker of gold, and my lips were the perfect shade of pink. In a 5'8 body, I had a few curves (thanks to my mom) and great boobs, a D-cup.

After a quick shower, I looked somewhat ready to go. My one duffel bag was at the door ready to go.

"Wow, wow, wow. What are you wearing?" I hadn't noticed Ryan staring at me from his bedroom door frame.

"Clothes" I stated like it was the first correct answer of my life. To be honest, I was a little happy.

"I would hardly count _that_ as clothing" he pointed at my clothing like they were about to burn off, which wouldn't surprise me since I can weld fire. I was wearing a see through white top with a red lacy bra, a really short skirt and high heel boots.

"Do you want me to change? Would it make you feel less on edge?"

"Yes" he answered both questions with one word; amazing. I could never do that even when I tried. I walked back into my bedroom and chose something else. I decided on black super-skinny jeans, red tank top that hardly covered my belly button, and beautiful six inch stilettos that anyone would die for.

"That's still not what I had in mind, but its better" Ryan was really starting to piss me off with his judgements.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? My father?" snarling, I left the room, and the entire house. I could hear Ryan run after me, but I just couldn't be bothered.

"I'm sorry! You know how much I hate other guys looking at you like you're some piece of meat" I slowed my pace, and faced him.

"You forgot your duffel bag" he mumbled, but I still heard him. I tried to fight my smile, but it was too hard.

"I'm sorry" we said at the same time. I know, it's corny, but these are the moments I live for. We both ran into each other's arms. After a few minutes, we let go.

"Come back inside, I'm sorry"

"If I come back inside, it's only because you have food" chuckling, we both walked back inside. After grabbing my duffel bag, and a few doughnuts, I headed for the door.

"Are you seriously going to walk off on your present?" Ryan asked behind me. When I turned around, I saw what he had in his hand; an Assassin's Creed Fighting Knife with infused spirit. His grandfather gave it to him on his twenty first birthday; a week before he ran away.

"I can't take that, Ryan. It's not meant for me" he stepped forward, and put it in my hands.

"Well, I can't use it. He told me, when the time is right, that I have to pass it down to someone I love, romantically or my bestest friend in the entire world" I pulled him into another hug, but careful not to hurt him with my strength.

"I love you too, brother" I could tell Ryan was getting over-emotional, which he hates, so I stepped back.

"Repeat what you're going to tell the head mistress, if she asks what 'happened' to you" he commanded, like the true soldier he hates to be.

"They took me back to one of their blood-whore communities, and I was a slave until I was old enough to become a blood-whore for them. A week before it was set I would become a blood-whore, I decided my escape. I escaped the night before it was set, and vwala! I appear at the school"

"Very good. Remember to call as soon as you get there, understand?"

"Sure, sure. Are you going to be okay with all those possessive girls at your doorstep?"

"I'll be fine, but every so often I will need you to leave a voice message or something to make them go away" I laughed at that. He has never been good at making girls leave, but if he does, they always come back for more. I picked up my bag, once again, and left carrying the knife under my arm. I felt his gaze on me the whole time, until I reached the sidewalk, where I ran full speed towards Montana. It was an hours run, so it gave me time to think.

_*flashback*_

_I was walking to class; my everyday routine, when some trampy girl walked up to me._

"_Tell Jason he was good in bed last night" she giggled at the end of it, like she found it attractive to do so. _

"_Jason? As in Jason Zeklos Jason?" tears were brimming my eyes as the girl bobbed her head up and down. Jason, my boyfriend of five months, was cheating on me! Just this month I decided to lose my virginity to him on our six month anniversary; I guess that's not going to happen. I walked off on the girls ramblings; I just needed to think. I came to my favourite place in the entire campus; my tree-house. I made it when I was in kindergarten with my 'uncles'. I stayed up there until dawn. I looked down at my watch; 6 a.m. I guess I need to face to music sooner or later. On my way to the Moroi boy dorms, I ran into my best friend; Lilly._

"_Hey, gorgeous; what are you doing at midnight?" trust Lilly to lighten my mood. She's the only girl who's ever liked me, for me._

"_Sleeping, like you should be. Why? What's going on tonight?" _

"_I'm having a little get together in the forest. You should come! It's not a party without you" she always makes me feel better, even if I am five times her weight. _

"_I'll see. Who's going?" her eyes lightened up at the mention of me maybe going._

"_Tanner, Ella, Jackson, and maybe Jason; I was just about to go see him actually" at the mention of Jason, my heart lurched. I knew deep down, he was only using me, but I refused to believe it. So, instead, I fell in love with him. _

"_Same. I'll go ask him for you, if you want"_

"_Oh, could you? You would be saving my life if you did"_

"_Yeah, I'll go see him now" she gave me a quick hug before running off to Goodness knows where. I turned towards the way I was going, and walked. I arrived at his door, and knocked rather loudly. I could hear music blaring through the door; which means his friends were in there. He opened the door a minute later. His shirt was ripped, and he had bloodshot eyes; he was drunk. _

"_Oh, hey babe" he gave me a sloppy kiss. When he pulled away, all I could taste was alcohol._

"_Hi, can we go for a walk?" he nodded his head, and followed me out the door. We stayed silent for a few minutes, until we reached the forest. I looked him over; his usually naturally messy sandy-blond hair looked dead, and his eyes were a washed out green. His 6'3" frame was hunched over and he stunk of cheap vodka. _

"_What do you want babe? I can't always follow you around you know" he raised his voice a little at the end._

"_You want to know what is going on?" he gave a curt nod. "You've been sleeping around behind my back! I trusted you! I was going to give myself to you in a month's time, but that's not going to happen now, is it? You know what, we're over!" my tone was piercing, and I'm sure I could have made someone deaf. _

"_Oh, no you don't! I gave you everything; jewellery, clothes, money. And all you do it through it in my face! _We_ are still together until I say so" he grabbed my arm and yanked me back. He was strong for a Moroi, and it was really hard to pull away from him._

"_Let go of me" I shrieked. His nails dug into my forearm, and I'm sure he made me bleed. He tightened his told on my arm; it actually made me whimper in pain._

"_Please, you're hurting me" instead of tightening his hold, he threw me into a tree. My head jerked back. I was starting to see stars. I could faintly hear the sound of a zipper being pulled down. Then, I blacked out._

* * *

><p><em>I woke up with a headache. I touched my head, and felt a bump. All of last night's events came rushing back to me. Did I get raped last night? I looked down at my clothes; they were shredded to pieces. My neck felt sore and tingly. My fingers went over two holes on my neck; bite marks. He turned me into what we're disgraced by; a blood-whore. Does this mean my whole life will change? My feet started walking in all types of directions. Soon enough I heard sounds, whispers.<em>

"_-mor girl, and others. If we kill her, we'll be famous, legends even"_

"_Don't be ridiculous! We need the Hathaway girl first, then we'll be legends" I stepped closer, and closer. Soon enough, I could see who were talking; Strigoi. Five of them, and they looked hungry. I gasped, but in that little sound, they all turned and faced me. I turned to run, but one had already grabbed my hair and was pulling me up. I was in so much pain, but I wasn't making any sound._

"_Look what we've got here. It's a porky Hathaway" the one who had me snarled._

"_Looks delicious and juicy too" a black haired one agreed._

"_We could use her as bait. Once Rosemarie Hathaway finds out we stole her precious daughter, she'll come and 'hunt us down'. It's the perfect trap" another with blond hair said. _

"_What's your name, little Hathaway?" the last one hissed._

"_Le-Lexi Vasisila Hathaway…"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please I need reviews :'( I don't know if I'm good let alone continue the story...<em>**

**_Lifelessvampire :_**


	4. St Vladimirs

Chapter Three

_I shouldn't have done this! I'm totally freaking out_. I was about a hundred metres away from the gates. Green luscious forests surrounded me as I make my way towards St. Vladimir's academy. The ground crunched under my feet every step I took. Finally, after many mini-anxiety attacks, I reached the gates.

"Name?" a male guardian in his thirties was operating the gates. He had black hair and blue eyes. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was an Ozera.

"Um… Lexi Hathaway?"

"Don't be stupid; she's dead!"

"You're right! My name is Christina Bronchi" his eyes held the tiniest bit of interest, but soon vanished and was replaced by curiosity.

"There is no Christina Bronchi attending this school" he spoke each work really slowly, it was _weird_. Obviously this guy wasn't going to let me in; it was time to use my magic! I looked him straight in the eyes.

"You will let me in. Do not inform the head mistress. Forget me as soon as I'm out of sight" I felt the familiar hot/cold sensation I got whenever I used my magic. His eyes glazed over, and a few seconds later, the gates opened. I walked through without a second glance. I followed the gravel road that leads to the administration offices. Different types of trees surrounded the road like a barrier. Finally, a few of the buildings came into view. St. Vladimir's kind of reminds me of Hogwart's, without the magic and pointy towers. It's all dark and mysterious on the outside, but on the inside it's teenager heaven. Finally, I reached the administration office. Only, my luck turned cold when I realised it was locked, and the only other way in was through the cafeteria. And according to the time; twelve p.m, everyone would be in there by now. If I wait until the bell goes for fifth period, it would be another hour and a half. I was the daughter of Rose Hathaway, patience isn't in my blood. So, I chose the hard away; walking through the cafeteria, to my solitude. Turning around, I made my way to the cafeteria. From fifty metres away, I could already hear the screams of joy and happiness coming from inside; it made me feel queasy. Reaching for the door handle, I hesitated. What was I thinking? I couldn't do this! I'll just ruin everyone's chances of maybe getting over my death, or not, maybe not. After what felt like hours, I opened the two wooden double-doors. It seemed like everyone stopped to stare at me; you could've heard drop a pin and it could echo all around. With everyone's gaze on me, it made me feel really self-conscious. I put on foot forward, and then the other. Soon enough I was walking towards that glowing door that said; _Administrative Office_. Okay, maybe it wasn't glowing, but it was pretty close to it. When I was a few metres away from the door, the whispering started.

"Who is that? I swear she looks familiar, but I can't place w-"

"Looks like a slut, that's all I kno-"

"-and that's why I would bang her!"

_Aren't they great? Five seconds and they're already making judgments. It feels like I never left_. After closing the door behind me, I made my way to the headmistress's office, which was only on my left.

"Excuse me, you can't go in there! She's seeing someone" the receptionist yelled at me. She was a definite Moroi; pale skin, skinny. She had honey blond hair and hazel eyes. I looked at the headmistress's door again; _Head Mistress Kirova_ the door plaque read. With my hand resting on the doorknob, I opened the door.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are and why are you interrupting my meeting?" Ah, the familiar sound of Kirova's screeching brings me back. Of course, I wasn't a bad student when I left, but I did hear her yell through the doors a few times when I was picking up papers.

"You are excused. I think you already know my name, but I had _no_ idea you had a meeting" Kirova had to be in her seventies, eighties maybe. For a Moroi, you could tell she wasn't your average Moroi with a guardian. No. In fact, she's the complete opposite! She scares away guardians, even if she is skinny and old, and her grey hair and beady grey eyes don't help either.

"I have never seen you in my life" she growled. If I didn't know I was the Slayer, I would probably be shitting myself by now.

"Come on, Ellen. Of course you remember me! I was your little honour student, remember?" my voice was calm, yet chilling; something I had mastered perfectly.

"I have never seen you in my life" she repeated, but this time it sounded less satisfied.

"Maybe you don't. How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself yet; my name is Lexi Vasisila Hathaway" when I said that, someone, other than Kirova, gasped. I turned my head towards the mystery guardian. He looked around thirty five, maybe forty. He had brown hair that came to his chin and framed his face perfectly, and chocolate brown eyes. I was guessing he was 6'7" and was wearing this strange looking duster. I swear I had seen him before.

"No…you were kidnapped" I forgot Kirova was there for a second.

"I was, but I escaped. Sorry to burst your bubble, Kirova. But I haven't seen any of my family in two years, can we sign some forms stating I am now a student or something?" I swear, Kirova looked two shades lighter, which did not look naturally possible.

"Y-yes, but we'll have to discuss your schedule and we'll have to assign a tutor for you"

"Tutor? How about, we leave that idea for a week? I go to all my classes, and if all my teachers give the 'okay', I don't have to get a tutor" She started going through a few files, pulling out random pieces of paper here and there.

"I like that idea. Just sign these forms and you're ready to go" she placed down three forms on her old wooden desk. I looked over them; a dorm availability form, a mass destruction off school property contract, and a legal contract stating that if we hurt ourselves on campus, we have no right to sue. I signed all three of them, and Kirova gave me a large key.

"Goodbye Kirova, and weird looking guardian guy" I said while leaving the office.

"Dimitri" I heard someone mumble, so I turned back.

"Huh?"

"My name is Dimitri. Dimitri Belikov" the guardian guy, who had an accent, held out his hand for me to shake. Something about his accent really bugged me. He sounded Russian, but I also had this feeling of darkness when I was near him. I left the room once again, and headed back through the cafeteria. The whispers started up again, but I wasn't paying attention; I needed to find someone. Everywhere I looked, I couldn't find him. I'm sure I looked everywhere twice, but still no sign of him. Instead, I left to find the second best person; my mother. Walking along the commons, a sense of déjà vu hit me. I remembered every time I walked along these halls. After minutes of fascination, I finally found the room I was looking for. 257. That's my mom's dorm room number. It's been etched into my brain since I learned how to talk. This is the room I grew up in. I knocked at the door several times before I heard any movement.

"Piss off! I'm trying to sleep" I heard mom yell. It made me laugh; this is exactly how I remember her. Still, my knocking increased. It became louder with every pound, and quicker with every movement. After five minutes, she finally opened the door.

"Do you want a death wish? Who are you?" okay, I'm not going to lie; that _hurt_. She doesn't even recognise her own daughter. I guess I have changed a little; I did lose 150 kilos.

"Do you know what's sad?" I asked, humour evident in my voice.

"I'm not here to listen to your surveys" she groaned. Her usually wavy dark brown hair was all knotted and scrunched up, and her eyes were blood-shot. She had been crying. Was she still not over my death?

"You don't remember your only daughter" my voice was barely over a whisper, but I knew she heard. By the way her eyes widened and searched my body, it was obvious she was trying to find a fault.

"Lexi? Is it really you?" tears escaped her eyes. I have never seen my mother cry before now, and it scared me. She's usually the one who tells us to look on the bright side; what happened to her?

"It's _me_ mama" she enveloped me in a bear hug, which I accepted. She started sobbing hysterically, which was contagious because I started just after her. Ten hours could have passed before we finally let each other go.

"I'm just stating the obvious here; but you lost weight" she croaked. I couldn't help but laugh. It was so good to see her after two whole years.

"Yeah, I did. You look older"

"Don't even, missy! Death does that to you" queue depressing moment. I suddenly found the floor _really _interesting. With one hand, she cupped my cheek and lifted my face up.

"What happened? After you got kidnapped?"

"I suppose you want to full story? I don't really like repeating myself, so…where's Alik?" her face fell a little, but her eyes still held her true warrior.

"The library; studying" The library? The Alik I knew didn't care about school at all, let alone study. _What have I done? I didn't even think my 'death' affected people that much_. She must have seen the distress in my face.

"Come with me. We'll go through everything together, as a family" she held my hand, and we walked towards the library…


	5. Old lovers and the bitch they call Tasha

**Sorry for not updating sooner, please don't be mad :( Here is the new chapter, I hope you like it, and that you soooo much for your awesome reviews!**

**Richelle Mead owns everything, except a few characters...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

On the way to the library, I had to ask; what had happened since I left?

"Well, pretty much everything fell apart. Your brother was the worst affected by it, since you two had an argument before you get kidnapped, he felt his whole world break. Because you were a straight A student, he felt he had to rise up to that standard of work. So, every night he studied for hours and hours. He didn't communicate with anyone, and after a few months, everyone stopped trying to get him to talk. A year ago, he started talking again, but only said a few small phrases at a time. He doesn't hang-out with any friends like he used to, and he never gets in trouble anymore. Your aunts and uncles tried to get him to do something, anything. But he just didn't want to. Now, he's the straight A student you used to be, and he hasn't looked back" feeling guilty would be an understatement; I felt terrible. I didn't even realise I effected people that way.

"I'm so sorry" It was reasonable, I think. For the rest of the way, it was silent. Not awkward, but not comfortable either. Walking through the familiar dark oak door, the smell of old and new books filled my nose. It was probably non-existent for a human, or dhampir, but I defiantly smelt it. Mom led me to a secluded corner of the room, where I found my twin reading a large book.

"Alik? I've got someone for you to see" I stayed behind the shelf while she talked to him.

"Hey…who? There's no one here" he sounded…older. I don't even think his voice cracked when I left, and this just sounded different.

"Get out here missy, now" I didn't need to be told twice. Stepping toward them, confusion crossed my brother's face. Okay, not being recognised by the two people who mean most to you is like someone stabbing you with a knife, repeatedly.

"Twin, that's a lil bit rude, don't ya think?" ever since I could remember, we've called each other twin. Recognition crossed my brother's face as he watched me. Ever so slowly, he stood up from his chair, and walked towards me. He had short cropped dark brown hair, and chocolate eyes. He looked around 6'6" or 6'7". You could tell he had been exercising over the years. He was dressed in a white V-neck and black jeans; if he wasn't my brother, I'd say he looked hot. Tears welled up in his eyes, and finally, he hugged me. He lifted me up to his level, so we could actually have a proper hug. A few minutes later, he left go and wiped a few stray tears away from his eyes. Something about him seemed really familiar, like I had already seen him today.

"I couldn't feel anything from the bond though. How are you alive?" Oh yeah, forgot to mention that. When we were born, we kind of had a bond. We can feel each other's emotions and talk to each other telepathically. It's kinda cool.

"I didn't want you to see the things I had to see. No one should ever see that" I have to say, that was a great lie on my behalf.

"Oh. Listen, what I said to you before you got…left, I am so sorry. I didn't mean any of it"

"I forgave you ages ago. I hope you know that" he hugged again. I could faintly hear Alik to tell mom to join our little moment. When we all pulled away, we had tears down our faces'.

"So, what happened when you got taken?"

I told then everything, well, what I was supposed to tell them. How they planned on using me as a blood-whore, and stuff. When I was finished, both my mom and twin, had a look of sympathy in their eyes. Great! I didn't tell them that so they could feel sympathy for me. Just as mom was about to say something, a high pitched voice echoed around the library.

"Rose? Rose Hathaway? O.M.G! It's been too long" we all turned to see a raven black haired girl with a scar down her face. She had ice blue eyes; an Ozera. That guardian dude that I saw in Kirova's was following her; he must be her guardian. Even when I wasn't looking at mom, I could still feel her stiffen.

"Ms. Ozera, a pleasure to see you again" I could those words meant nothing to my mother. I could even feel the hatred that radiated off of her.

"Guardian Belikov" mom spoke the last one is sadness. Do they know each other?

"Oh, Rose. You know you can call me Tasha. I'm sure you remember Dimitri" This Tasha chick gave mom a firm hug that looked really uncomfortable, before looking over at Dimitri.

"Guardian Hathaway" he nodded to mom. Something really struck me about him; his eyes were glazed over. That only happens when someone is being compelled, right?

"Hey guardian dude" I greeted him. He spared me a look before settling his gaze on Tasha again.

"You've met?" mom asked. I could hear the discomfort in her voice. What is she keeping from us?

"Yeah, he was in Kirova's office. I thought we hit it off pretty well, but you know, he's not even looking at me"

"Lexi! That is no way to talk to someone" her words were harsh, but I could see the amusement in her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, you do realise your guardian is being compelled, right?" Tasha gave me an ice cold look, one that made me stifle a laugh.

"He is not! He's always like this"

"Lies!" I shouted. I looked at Alik for back-up, and that's when I noticed it. That Belikov guy and Alik are identical. Like, really identical. They could be twins, except of the age difference, and how Belikov's hair is down to his chin. Could this guy be my father? I know it's possible for two dhampirs to have kids together, if one is shadow-kissed. Holy Shit! I could tell mom was looking at me weirdly, hell I would be too. I slowly looked at her. I was trying to give her some kind of signal that I knew what was going on. I looked over at Belikov, then to Alik. But…nothing. She just looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Do you have your phone one you?" I asked her. She slowly showed me her phone. I pulled out mine, and gave her a little text. 'I no that guardian is our dad! how could u?' it said. A few seconds later, a beeping went off in her holster. She pulled out her phone, and read the message. Her face was mixed with shock and sadness. She slowly nodded her head, and that's when I realised; I just met my father.

* * *

><p>*<em>flashback*<em>

_I was on one of the school computers when my twin, Alik, crept up behind me._

"_What are you doing?" I must have jumped a foot in the air, because he started laughing really hard. Only to be 'shh'ed by someone close by. 'Sorry' he mouth to them. _

"_Seriously, what are you doing?" he whispered. He grabbed a chair and sat next to me._

"_Promise you won't get mad"_

"_I can't do that. Remember when mom asked me to 'promise not to get mad' when she broke my iPod?" I remember that; it was funny as. I still have the video._

"_Fine, but just keep open-minded, okay?" he rolled his eyes; something I have seen him to a million times before._

"_Sure, sure; just tell me!" he was full on begging now._

"_Okay. I want to find our dad" I waited a few seconds for him to yell at me, but it never came. I looked over at him, to see he had his eyes closed._

"_Why? He left mom when she was pregnant with us! He doesn't deserve to be in our lives!" his voice was low, but icy cold._

"_I know, but listen; I've always felt envious of everyone saying 'I want to become a guardian, just like my dad' and 'I want to be just like my dad when I grow up'. I'm sick of it!" tears brimmed my eyes. They were seconds away from falling._

"_I. Don't. Care! We are not meeting him ever!"_

"_Says you! I want to meet him and see what he's like. Maybe, it wasn't his faul-"_

"_Don't you dare try and defend him! Every night mom cries herself to sleep because of that gutless bastard! He's worse than any royal!" then he stormed out of the library. I shut down my computer, and went to class. _

_*End flashback*_

That was the last time I saw my brother. Before I became the Slayer of Strigoi…

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Please review and if you have any ideas, please do tell, I am all ears<strong>

**Lifelessvampire**


	6. Quit the Compulsion

**Hey, thank you so much for your reviews :) I really appreactiate it! Anyway, here is the new chapter and I hope I get more reviews...**

**Richelle Mead owns it all, except a few characters**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

"Hello?" Ryan yawned into the phone.

"Hey, Ryan…I just met my dad" my voice sounded weak and pathetic; something I hated.

"That, is a lot to digest. How are you feeling? And your mom…"

"She's locked herself in the bathroom….it's just really weird. Alik doesn't know, and I really hope he doesn't because he has explained what he will do to him in explicit detail" I shuddered at the memory. I had nightmares for a few nights after it.

"Good, just let him warm up to your dad before you, or anyone else, tells him. Other than this news, how's your day been?" My eyes searched the wooden floor for a good minute, before I realised he couldn't see me.

"Good, I guess. It's been good seeing everyone; except people don't recognise me since I lost a few kilos"

"I was expecting that. Listen, I've gotta go, but it was great that you called me. I love you" I barely got out a word before he hung up on me. I was left with my thoughts, in my new dorm room. I had a small single bed; a desk, and a really old computer, and the smallest bathroom known to man. There was no leg room (trust me, I checked). Do you know what the worst part is? I didn't have a T.V. I cried for a good ten minutes when I found out. I walked over to my bed, ready to go to sleep, when there was a knock at my door. After a few profanities under my breathe I opened the door on; Scar face. If you're wondering who scar-face is, it's Tasha Ozera. I don't pay any respect to her 'cause, you know, she kinda took my dad away from us.

"'Ello 'ello, what do you want? I was just going to bed" her face was unusually pale tonight, although it could be the lighting. Instead of answering my question, she attacked me. My head hit the post of the bed. Although it didn't do any damage, I had to fake that I was injured so she wouldn't suspect who I really was.

"Listen here you little blood-whore, if you even come close to breaking Dimitri and I apart, you will regret it. I will kill you, your brother and your mother. You know what they say; like mother, like daughter" she hissed, which did not look the least bit attractive!

"I don't like people who threaten me and my family, but, you're not a normal person. You're more like a psychotic ex that won't leave my family alone, so it's up to me to get rid of them. You've started a war here Ozera. Tell me, why did you compel Guardian Belikov to stay with you? Is he just a boy-toy of yours? Of, do you feed off o-" she cut me off with a slap to the face. It tingled for a few seconds, before disappearing completely.

"Is that the best you can do? I've had better from a human" I really got it after that. Did I say this woman was psychotic? Jez, I was so right. She kicked me several times in the ribs (not hurting a bit might I add) and made a few blows to my face. Once she thought I was knocked unconscious, she left. I got up off of the floor and walked over to the bathroom mirror. I had a small blood nose, but that would clot in a few seconds. Thank god that bitch didn't damage my face, or she would be dead by now. I was going to play nice with her, but I think it's time to shake some sense into my father; meaning knocking the compulsion out of him. After changing out of my Hawaiian pyjamas and slipping into a full black outfit, I slipped out of my window and ran over the guest housing. I was taking a random guess and saying those two were sharing a room. I got to the guest housing signing in form, and found that they were sharing a room together. I got their room number, and ran down the hallway. Several dorm matron false alarms later, I had reached the room number. I checked the door and found it; open. What kind of guardian doesn't lock their door? Once safely in, I took in my surroundings; three doors, which I'm guessing were the bathroom, bedroom and maybe a closet, and the grand kitchen. Why do these people get good rooms while _us_ students have to suffer? So unfair! I opened one door, and found the bedroom. First try and I already got it, how great am I? I could see one person in there already, so I quietly crept up to them and found; Dimitri. Tasha probably isn't back from assaulting poor children. I sat down on the bed near him, and started shaking his shoulders. After a few unsuccessful attempts at waking him up, I decided to jump on him; as any girl would do. The first jump I did woke him up perfectly; making him roll out of bed and fall right onto his face.

"What is going on?" he murmured, shaking his head and turning back to go into bed; only I was sitting right in front of him. He let out a strangled cry before going into a defensive position.

"Loved the scream. Anyways, I'm here to help you" my voice was very demanding.

"Help me with what? Where is Tasha? I need her around"

"Dramatic much? She's probably out killing someone! On with what I was saying, you're being compelled right now to think that Tasha is the love of your life, which let me tell you is a huge lie, so either you're naturally like this, or she is the biggest freak I've ever me-"

"Tasha is _not_ a freak! I have loved her since I laid eyes on her when I was little. I've always dreamed of being with her" his voice became really dreamy, which made me want to barf. I pulled out a spirit infused ring that repels compulsion.

"I need you to put this on. It will make you dream of Tasha for all of eternity" he snapped his attention back to me, and made a grab for the ring. He pulled it on his pointer finger, and a few seconds later, his dreamy expression faded to one of confusion.

"What happened?" his voice didn't sound so sour as all those other times.

"You've been compelled for the past eighteen years. If I didn't hate the bitch so much, I'd congratulate her for having that much power"

"Bitch? Are you talking about Roza? You don't even know her! How dare you say that about her" Wtf? I understood what 'Roza' meant, because Ryan taught me a little bit of Russian, but I had no idea what else he was going on about.

"I was talking about Tasha. Do you not remember anything over the past few years?" he looked around the room, like it was going to give him all the answers.

"You look a lot like Rose; are you related to her?" was this guy an idiot?

"I'm her daughter. Can you answer my question now?"

"Daughter? What did Ivashkov do to her? I swear I will rip his head off with my bare hands!" his voice started rising; which was not good especially when Scar-face was supposed to come back any second now.

"You need to follow me; I will tell you everything you need to know"

"How can I trust you?" Good point. No one should trust me, but this was a life or death situation. Okay, not really, but you get my drift.

"If you don't leave with me right now, Rose Hathaway could die" Drastic actions cause for drastic measures, or something like that. None the less, it worked. He pulled on a pair of jeans, and a shirt.

"Can you explain to me now what is going on?" he asked after we had made it out of guest housing. I was leading him to a secluded part of campus so no one will eaves drop.

"Not yet. We can't afford anyone knowing what about to talk about" after a few minutes, I was sure we were safe. We found a wooden bench, and sat down.

"Where do I start? Okay, how about you tell me the last thing you remember before meeting me" he looked deep in thought. He was silent for ages; I didn't think he was going to talk, until he started speaking.

"Your mother and I were very _close _I guess you could sa-"

"You banged, what else?" he looked very amused by my choice of words, but quickly recovered.

"There was an attack at the school, and we both survived. I vowed to myself, that if we survived, I would ask her to marry me. I asked Tasha if she would come with me to look for engagement rings. Only when we got there, she asked if we could talk…and that's the last thing I remember. What happened after that?" this was all too confusing! Why would bitch face do that?

"Well, from what I heard; you came back from the whole fiasco, told mom you were leaving to protect the love of your life; in this case Tasha, and then she began cutting herself, she found out she was pregnant and put her guardian duties on hold so she could provide us the life of luxury. Every night we heard her cry for hours"

"Every night?" he sounded really broken; but it wasn't my place to comfort him.

"_Every _night. If I were you, I'd get a new room and tomorrow morning, ask for a job here. Do not talk to Tasha because she will try to compel you again!" my voice was stern, like I was scolding a two year old for stealing a cookie. I liked being in charge. After our little talk, I walked back to my dorm, only to find someone else waiting for me.

"I thought maybe we could have a movie night" every Sunday night, my brother Alik and I would go to each other's rooms and watch movies 'til midnight. After seeing the movie; The _Notebook_ (_not _my choice!) I decided what I had to do; I had to get mom and dad back together before it was too late…

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it; Tasha is a bitch, right? Please review and tell me what you liked or needed more of, or the complete opposite...<strong>

**Lifelessvampire :D**


	7. The Threat

**Hiii, here is another chapter and I really hope I get some reviews. I need ideas for what may happen, and my main question; how are you liking my story so far?**

**Richelle Mead owns everything, except a few characters...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Walking to my last class of the day (gym), I couldn't help, actually no, I could help, but to hear the 'latest gossip' going around the school. Ever since first period, and everyone found out who I really was, people have been extra nice to me. Bleh! I hate the attention; it's always made me feel like people are judging me.

"She and I have been best friends since kinderg-"

"-e went out for a little bit before she was taken. We really connecte-"

"-ember her! She broke my thumb in year two" worst of all; I've never met these people in my life! People can be _so_ creative, agreed? Moroi look at me like I'm about to turn Strigoi and awaken everybody, and Dhampirs look at me with disgust. I guess word about my pre-blood whore experience. It doesn't help that I can hear everybody from across campus; that's just a pain in my ass!

"Lexi! Babe!" someone called from behind me. When I turned around, I really wished I just ran straight to the oval. My ex-boyfriend Jason Zeklos. He enveloped in a bear hug, which was surprisingly not so comfortable.

"Babe? What are you smoking?" my voice held disgust, it made him flinch a little.

"I'm off drugs; I did it for you, remember? What's with your new attitude? I don't like it!" his voice rose with every word he spoke, it made me want to laugh to no ends.

"Listen here Moroi, I hate you, while you just want to fuck me. '.! Get through you're skull" by now we had created a crowd of fifty or so students. Every now and again they would make 'ohh' sounds, and a chorus of 'burns'.

"Well, I guess that solves it; you really are a blood-whore, just like your moth-" I punched him square in the jaw before he could finish his sentence. He went down like a tonne of bricks. I stepped over his body, and kept walking to class. Two years! Two years I've been waiting for this day, and so far, it's been the best day of my life. I arrived to gym with five minutes to spare, perfect time to get dressed. Surprisingly, I was the first girl in the change rooms. Changing at lightning fast speed, I headed to the weights. I started with twenty kilos, as to not give me away to anyone that may walk on past. Minutes after I had started lifting, I got a text message from Alik. It was a video attachment, and was labelled 'Dhampir beats Moroi'. Okay, then? I opened it up, and deeply regretted it. It was me and Jason near the quad, having a very heated conversation.

"_Babe? What are you smoking?" _disgust was evident in my voice, and I actually saw him flinch, even in the camera.

"_I'm off drugs; I did it for you, remember? What's with your new attitude? I don't like it!" _

"_Listen here Moroi, I hate you, while you just want to fuck me. '.! Get through you're skull" _everyone in the crowd 'ohh'ed. I smirked a little.

"_Well, I guess that solves it; you really are a blood-whore, just like your moth-" _even watching a video, I could hear a cracking of bones. I didn't even realise I hurt him _that_ bad. Oh well, what's done is done.

"_And that, is the new Lexi Hathaway" _the camera man spoke. The new Lexi Hathaway? I personally like the new transformation. After watching the video three more times, I sent it to Ryan. Walking out of the weights room, I was met with every teenaged hormonal girl and boy looking at their phones and laughing. I was taking a wild guess and saying _that_ was the video of me and Jason…

"Look; it's the _new_ Lexi Hathaway" someone called from across the room. Everyone looked my way with awe struck expressions.

"_Could Lexi Hathaway report to Head Mistress Kirova's office, immediately!" _the speakers over the school rang out. Whoever was talking was sure pissed; I just really hope _that _wasn't Kirova. Leaving the gym, I got a few 'good lucks' and sympathetic looks. Walking past several classrooms, I could catch people's eyes watching my every move. Once I reached the administrative offices, I could relax from everyone's gaze. Only to be met with Jason's black eye.

"Who gave you _that _sweetie? It looks like it will hurt if someone _touched _it" I laughed evilly when he cowered away from me. I took a seat next to him, which I had the satisfaction of him moving to the furthest seat away from me.

"Well, that was rude"

"The Head Mistress will see you now" a very cranky old lady spoke from behind a desk. I didn't even notice her until now.

"Goodbye, _lover_" I made my way to her door, and opened it without a second glance.

"This is very unusual behaviour, Ms. Hathaway. Please, take a seat" her usual classy attire looked worn out and not so relaxed today. It made me a little on edge. After taking my seat on a plush white leather couch, she began her lecture.

"I am bitterly disappointed. Not only have you _never _had this behaviour before, but now you're using violence, against a royal Moroi? That is unacceptable! You know the rules on violence against Moroi especi-" it only took thirty seconds for me to crack; a new personal record.

"Do you know what really bugs me? It's stupid, idiotic people like _you _scolding us Dhampirs for protecting ourselves! Do you know what he was doing? Do you?" I was practically screaming by now.

"I do not appreciate people talking back to me a-"

"People, or Dhampirs? You're just as bad as any royal! I actually thought you were one of the _nice _Moroi who thought of everyone as equals" she looked defeated, and sat back down in her seat.

"What's going on, Ellen?" I may have used the smallest amount of compulsion, but it was for a good reason.

"There have been multiple attack threats coming from Strigoi. We're running low on guardians, and I don't have any idea how to tell the guardians…" I could feel her dejection even without a bond. Even when I knew this was coming, I still felt a little sorry for her.

"And, someone that goes to this school is helping the Strigoi with delicate information. We're ruined" okay, that was whole different story! Someone that we trust…is the enemy.

"I'll help. I can go undercover and find out who is helping the Strigoi. I just might be able to find them before an attack takes place" I don't know what made me say that, but it seemed logical, I think.

"That won't be necessary. I'm not going to risk a student life with my problem-"

"Your problems? This may be _your _school, but there are more than a thousand lives here, and I will be damned if anyone dies because your too cocky to let me do something, that I don't even have to do, to save _this _school!" she looked startled for a few minutes with my sudden outburst, but unfortunately, recovered.

"Okay, you can help me out. You can't be doing this out of good heart, what do you want from this bargain?" Ah, even after knowing the new me for a few short minutes, she gets me perfectly.

"I want freedom. Dhampirs are suffering from their Moroi all around the world, why not let us have a little bit of freedom? Just until graduation; we can do whatever we want, and that goes towards injuring Moroi"

"_You_ know I can't do the whole' Dhampirs attacking Moroi' deal; I'm not the Queen" I've lured her in; she's interested in the deal.

"True, but there's nothing illegal about a little punches, here and there; Moroi need proof if they're going to sue dhampirs for laying a hand on them. They can be whenever, whatever, but they just can't get caught…" she looked tempted, before agreeing. After a few final rules about what not to do. Once leaving the office, I felt a weight being lifted off my shoulders. For the next three months (time 'til I graduate) I don't have to worry about laws, hassles and I had absolute freedom. This three months was going to be awesome. Luck must have been on my side today, because the person who I ran into made me want to smile with so much joy; Jason was walking towards me with male pride, and a purple coloured eye.

"Greetings" my voice was overly happy; it scared me a little bit.

"Just so you know; I will get you back, even when you won't expect it" was he trying to taunt me? Oh, hell to the no!

"You better take that back Zeklos. For the next three months, your life is going to be a living _hell_" he had the decency to gulp; what a scared shit. He was going to pay, and after these three months were over, he's going to wish he were never born!

"You don't scare me" his voice wavered a little bit when he said that. I cracked a small grin before walking off in the opposite direction. Kirova gave me the rest of the day off, saying that I could 'get a head start' on my research. All I had to do, was write down a list of names that I think would be the enemy. There are a few Ozera's maybe; I know one I'd like to frame *cough* Tasha *cough*, maybe a few emos, goths, all those depressing people. Who wants to get revenge on someone? I'm going to need to look at a few files. I made my way down to the library, for the second time in two days (I'm starting to be a nerd, again!) when I heard arguing from around the corner.

"Stop Dimitri! I can't do this, not again; we've been down this road, and I got hurt. I have two kids now, and I don't need you skipping along and joining the family" that was my mom's voice; this cannot be good…

"Roza, please. I wasn't myself, okay? Tasha was compelling me for the past eighteen years. Trust me when I say this; I love you" and that was Dimitri's voice. It was silent for a few seconds, so I looked at where they were. They were kissing! Yes, my plan worked! Wait, I didn't have a plan…

"No, this is wrong. We can't be doing this, not again. You have no idea how much you hurt me comrade" mom pulled away from his embrace. You have no idea how tempted I was to jump out from behind the wall and yell 'Is he gonna be my new papa?' in a western accent. But, it was a serious matter, so I'll leave it for another time. They were blocking my way towards the library, so I'll go another time. I walked along the forest line, taking in the scenery; remembering details of where I used to swing off tree trunks and hide in bushes. I even ended up at my now demolished tree house. So many memories were here, it was hard to swallow it all. I walked away, but really wished I hadn't when I ran into a familiar face.

"Hey, Lex…" Oh, shit...

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo, cliffhanger. I'm sorry, but I had to do it hehe who do you think it might be? An old friend? And ex-lover? Or someone much worse?<strong>

**Lifelessvampire ;) REVIEWS**


	8. The Start of War, and Truth or Dare

**Hey, here is a new chapter please keep the reviews coming because I LOVE them :) thank you so much for the support!**

**Richelle Mead owns everything, except a few characters...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

"What are you doing here?" my ex-best friend, Lilly Dragimor stood in front of me with happiness evident in her eyes.

"I came looking for you…you look great. Fantastic even" she was fidgeting with her pink blouse, which meant she was nervous.

"Thanks, well I have to go" with a nod, I left.

"What happened between us? When we got…_taken_, we were fine and now…"she grabbed my arm and tried to pull me back. Her voice sounded on the verge of tears.

"Nothing happened to us. We change Lil. That's it" looking back at her, I could tell she really changed over the past two years. She was taller, slimmer and even sexier. But, she didn't have my curves. Turning away again, I tried to get away.

"I was unconscious, most of the time. I don't even remember escaping! _They _moved you to a different room…Tanner had no idea where you were, he took me and he was hoping the guardians would come and rescue you. But, when they arrived they saw the message and…your mom cried for months. I am so, so sorry I could keep awake and get you" even when I didn't tell her, she knew why I was mad. That's what best-friends are for, right?

"I forgive you" I whispered, so softly I didn't think she heard me. Until she hugged me from behind. She let go after a few minutes.

"I saw the video of you and Jason" I started chuckling, then full out laughing. It were these moments that I lived for, and I was so happy that I could experience it again.

"Did I do awesome? Listen, I really have to go…how about one of those sleepovers we used to do tomorrow? It'll be fun, catching up, just us two" a genuine smile spread across her lips as she nodded enthusiastically. I walked away after biding goodnight, and I made my way to my dorm. Only, when I got there, everything was trashed. My drawers were ripped apart and clothes were torn. My bed was nearly ripped in two, and glass was everywhere. There was, however, and small message on my only mirror that wasn't smashed;

_I know what you're doing, and you better stop. The Strigoi will rule the world once again… but that can't happen with the great Hathaway's in the way. Sincerely; your worst nightmare._

_P.S. Run while you still can_

This girl sounded _delightful; _not only did she threaten me, but she threatened my whole family. I will find this girl/boy, and I will do the deed of torturing them. I started picking up my clothes, when there was a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I called, the only answer I got was more persistent knocking. I put down all the clothes, and opened the door to, Dimitri.

"Oh, it's you" my tone was disappointing, even though I was only playing. I stepped aside and closed the door when he was fully inside.

"You were expecting someone else?" his tone was playful, but I felt I had to answer it.

"Well, anyone's better than a guardian, especially when you've been doing…things" he watched me carefully, but I kept a blank expression that mother dearest taught me.

"So what do you want? Has Tasha been trying to compel you?"

"Multiple times actually, and I need your help" he looked around my room with disgust. (What happened here?"

"I moved in, doesn't it feel roomy?" I didn't want him catching on to what was happening, since Kirova still hasn't told any of the guardians.

"Need my help with what? Drugs? 'Cause I don't deal with that shit, Rachel Milla down the hall does"

"No, no drugs of any sort. In fact, nothing illegal, I just want your help in getting your mother back. Wait, why am I asking her daughter for advice?"

"I'm on your side, anyways. All we need to do is fake an accident; like me falling down a trench and you miraculously find me. And then, you'll gain moms trust, and you will get 'special attention', if you get my drift" I used quotation marks with my fingers when I mentioned 'special attention'. He smirked, before looking disgusted.

"You are her daughter, aren't you?"

"Of course, now, come back tomorrow an hour after school finishes and I'll have an idea by then. So, please quietly exit my room" I made a sweeping motion towards my door. He stepped out quietly, thanking me for helping him, before I went back to cleaning my room. About half way through cleaning up, I got a text from Alik.

_Come to my room for a little t&r xx meet u there in 5_

Truth and Dare? Hmmm, these people haven't seen me play dirty; this will be great! Getting dressed in black skinny jeans and a red tank, I slipped out of my door and made my way to Alik's. When I got there, Jason answered the door.

"Couldn't get enough of me? Everyone comes back begging for more…_everytime" i_f I had something to eat five minutes ago, I would have thrown _it all _up! Something was terribly wrong with this boy.

"Says the guy with a chode" I whispered, slipping past him and greeting everyone in the room. Alik was in the corner mingling with a cherry red haired dhampir girl. She was taller than me, but smaller than Alik. Her piercing grey eyes were wide with curiousness, and her figure was a little sloppy. But, she was perfect for Alik. Other than the red head, Lilly was also there. And Tanner, Ella and Jackson were there mingling with each other. When Tanner saw me, and roared with happiness and gave me a bear hug. Tanner is the buffest dhampir I've ever seen; he puts tanks to shame. With his blonde hair, blue eyes and devilish good looks, it was hard not to have a crush on him. But, I manage, since we've never gone out, and never will; he's just not my type. Next, Ella and her petite Moroi form gave me a hug. Her black hair and blue eyes, it was evident she was an Ozera. Apart from being Lilly's cousin, she was also one of my best friends. She was taller than me, with model legs and the frame for one; I was always jealous. And last was Jackson, with the lankiest but quicker than ever dhampir I've seen in years. He hasn't filled out yet, but he will, no doubt. His sandy blonde hair and washed out green eyes made him look surprisingly good. He was around 6'1" and was like a second brother to me.

"Get ready to be embarrassed for eternity" Alik announced after walking about from red hair, and sitting down; starting up the circle. I sat next to Lilly and Tanner, who sat next to little miss red, who sat next to Alik, who sat next to Jackson, who sat next to Jason who then sat next to Ella.

"Who's going first?" Alik asked in a sugary-sweet tone.

"Me! Me! Me! Me!" little red announced. Everyone looked at her happy-go-lucky attitude like it was a disease.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I may have been a little too rude, but she didn't show that she was affected by my tone.

"I'm Abby. I transferred here a year ago, and is now cheer captain"

"Wait, we have a 'cheer squad'? Since when?"

"Since you left; Kirova thought it was a great 'academic' curricular activity" Jackson stated with a shudder. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"On with the game; Abby, chose your victim" Alik shouted over everyone's chatter.

"Okay…Lexi, truth or dare?" I really wanted to choose dare, but I needed then to think I would chicken out of _everything_.

"Truth?" it came out more of a question, which would work with my act.

"Okay, have you ever had sex? If you have, who was the best?" Pfft, too easy.

"Yes, I have. And it was with this guy, Jim or Gerald…something like that" everyone looked a little stunned that their little Lexi had grown up, but there was only one who looked down right outraged; Jason. Yeah, payback is a real bitch.

"Your turn!" Abby exclaimed a little too excited for my taste.

"Okay, Jason, truth or dare?" I put on the puppy dog stare, just to make him chose dare.

"Dare, I'm no chicken" his male pride was suffocating me.

"I dare you to…this is hard. Oh, I dare you to walk in on Kirova dressing and tell her you want to have rough and dirty sex with her. Tell her to put on a Western accent too, because it turns you on" everyone was laughing like hyenas, except Jason and me. I wasn't even going hard on him. But, I don't want him to suffer _that _bad because I hate him. Or do I? No, I'll leave that for another time. Slowly, he got up and walked to the door.

"Someone go with him, and record it!" Tanner shot up like a rocket, and followed Jason out the door, video camera in hand.

"So, now that they're gone; tell us what it was like being in a blood-whore community" Abby looked engrossed with whatever I was about to tell her. Everyone gave her a 'shut-the-hell-up' look while I was flabbergasted. Why would she want to know this? And how the hell am I supposed to come up with something like that?

"Well, they didn't feed on me because I was too young, but instead I tended the injured dhampirs, who got in the way of fights. There were regular fights, and anyone was lucky to get out of them. A week before they wanted to feed off of me, I ran and escaped. My good friend taught me a few skills while I was there, and thanks to him I made it out alive"

"Who was your friend?" was I allowed to tell them about Ryan, even if it was a different story to how we met? I'd say so…

"Is, he _is _still my friend. And I don't know if you know him; Ryan Blake" everyone's jaws dropped as they stared at me.

"Ryan Blake? The guy who ran away from Court? He is apparently the best guardian out there! What moves did he show you? Can you teach us?" everyone was asking me all these questions that made my head spin.

"Shut up! You're all giving me a migraine"

"Sorry" they all said in sync. Ten or so minutes of silence later, and Tanner ran in laughing hysterically at the video in his hand. Without warning he came up and hugged me tight.

"Thank you for daring him to do that" he laughed in my ear. After setting me down, he plugged in the camera, and we watched the video; Jason was standing in front of Kirova's room, and then he knocked. Five seconds later, Kirova was standing in her robe, clutching it for dear life. You could tell Tanner was hiding behind a plant, because leaves kept getting in the way of the camera.

"_Ellen…you look ravishing tonight; perfect for our night full of rough and dirty sex" _she looked horrified before turning a shade of red that was too ugly to mention.

"_Oh, and when you scream my name, please use a western accent" _he leaned in closer to her, and whispered in her ear_, "It's turns me on…" _after that, all you hear is her screaming at the top of her lungs about 'crushing on his teachers' and 'having sex at school'. You could tell Tanner was trying not to laugh and blow his cover. After that, Kirova Led Jason to her office for a long talk. Then, the camera went black.

"_That_ was amazing! I love your dares" Lilly exclaimed while trying to calm her breathing.

"Glad you're not the only one" The one and only Jason Zeklos was at the door with a murderous expression, looking at me…

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. I may not upload for a while because I found out today that one of my sisters best friends died :'( and she really needs the support right now. Keep the reviews coming, because they are definatly the highlight of my day...<strong>

**Lifelessvampire =(**


	9. What just happened?

**Sorry for the non-updates, but things have been pretty hectic lately. My family had to help arrange a funeral, exams and too much school work! **

**Richelle Mead owns everything, except a few characters...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

"Everyone settle down, it's Jason's turn" Alik shouted over everyone's chatter. Jason was still glaring at me; it was a funny sight to watch. Everyone quietened down, while Jason was looking around the room.

"Lexi, truth or dare?" he asked without looking at me. Before I left, we used to play this game _a lot _and I would always choose truth.

"Dare" everyone stared at me, some were of surprise and others of fear. I'm guessing Jason tortures people.

"I dare you to, go down to Kirova's office, and go on the loudspeakers and start bagging everyone on microphone, so _everyone_ can hear" that's it? Eh, I've had worse.

"That's it? Simple" I got up and walked towards the door.

"Wait, you're not going to say anything bad about us, right?" Tanner asked, I just turned back and shrugged my shoulders. Walking towards Kirova's office was like a walk in the park. I didn't actually mind doing this, even if it could get me expelled. I finally, after many minutes, made it to Kirova's door. Of course, it was locked so I had to use my handy work to open the door. A few unsuccessful tries later, the door swung open. Her room seemed colder than usual, if that was even possible, and everything was so dark. I turned on a little lamp at her desk, and found my student folder spread across the oak. It had my grades, awards and even my personal history. I had seen them countless times before, so I chose to ignore them. Sitting down in her plush black leather desk chair, I started the intercom.

"Good mornin' ladies and gents'. My name, shall be unknown, but I am here to make your lives so much more complicated" I changed my voice to be a little deeper. I didn't care if I got caught, but it wouldn't look good if I broke the rules on my first week here.

"Starting off with; Celia Lazar" Celia had been a distant friend before I 'left', but I still knew every piece of gossip about her, and everyone. I was always the quiet one, who happened to overheard things that should not be over heard. "Seriously, lose the hair-do! It looks like a cat with rabies died in it, and that is not a compliment!" I could hear distant laughter from across the quad; looks like everyone is up.

"My next victim is; Vincent Wolderness. We all know you're secretly in love with Rachel Howls, and trust me, you can do _so _much better! Next is; Jason Zeklos" it may seem that our little secret could come out. Queue evil laugh. "Did you know Jason rap-" I was cut short by the sounds of Kirova screeching on the other side of the door.

"Get that goddamned door down!" I had a slight idea she was talking to guardians.

"Oh, shit! Kirova's here. See ya later wannabes" my voice was sweetly sick. Opening the window, I jumped out and landed on grass. It was times like these I was grateful Kirova's desk was on the first floor. I ran all the way back to Alik's dorm. When I opened the door, I was immediately dragged into the bathroom by non-other than Jason.

"What the hell? You cannot tell anyone about that!" Jason roared. If I was even a little bit scared, I would have flinched.

"What are you talking about?" acting innocent always pissed him off, even if it wasn't me who was pissing him off directly.

"Oh, don't act dumb!" I decided to switch my phone onto voice record. Who knows, if he actually says he raped me, and I have it on tape, it would lead to instant blackmail.

"Say it. Say what you did to me the night before I was taken" my voice was a whisper, but it still held the same power of yelling.

"I. Raped. You! Are you happy now?" Gotcha!

"Thrilled. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to finish the game" I hadn't realised Jason had pinned me to the bathroom wall. As soon as I said that, I could feel his…excitement, through his jeans.

"I think there's a rock in your pants" he instantly jerked away from me. Laughing, I left him alone to calm down.

"Everything okay?" Alik asked. Everyone was sitting in the circle once again, just waiting for Jason and I.

"Everything's fine, Jason just needs a moment. But, he said to keep playing" Sitting down next to Lilly, I stared across the room. It was my turn.

"Abby, truth or dare?" why not pick on the newbie? Alik gave me a 'don't-you-dare-make-her-suffer' look.

"Um, truth?"

"Are you and my brother going out?" she blushed a bright shade of red, before silently nodding. Alik pulled his arm around her, and kissed her cheek. I wanted to ask more questions, but after much debate, I decided to let them be. Hours passed before I finally made it back to my dorm, drunk might I add. Struggling a few times, I finally opened the door, which wasn't locked, to find my room totally trashed.

"I am _not cleaning this up" _I muttered to myself before walking over to my bed. It was then that I noticed there was a message on my bathroom mirror.

_Dear Slayer,_

_If you even try to sabotage my plan of running the Strigoi world, you, and everyone you care about, will die a painful death. _

_Yours truly, S. B. T_

Ah shit! Ryan's going to kill me when he finds out someone knows who I am! And, another thing to clean up, oh, and a threat; just great! I pulled out my phone and took a few pictures of what the message said. I slowly stepped out of my bathroom and looked over the room. The drawers were ripped open, so this person must have been in a hurry. Taking a closer look, I saw red markings scratched into the wood; nail polish. It was either a girl, or a gay guy. Note to self; look at everyone's nails. Next, I realised they hadn't broken any doors or windows, which means they had a key. I haven't given anyone keys to my dorm. Wtf? I was getting too tired, so I decided to finish this off in the morning, or afternoon. Urgh! Stupid vampiric schedule! I was only asleep for a few hours when I started hearing alarms going off. Only, they weren't mine, they were the schools. We were under attack by Strigoi…

* * *

><p><strong>I know; it's a really short chapter, but let me explain! Read the top, and all the information is there. Next chapter is thrilling, so here is a little preview;<strong>

_Everything was in ashes, there was not a speck of color anywhere. It seemed the mood had gone from overly-excited, to depressed within a matter of seconds. Why did everything have to turn to shit? Just when I met my father, when I saw my family again! Life just isn't rooting for me right now... I guess, I've had a pretty good adventure. I could hear people calling out my name, but I wouldn't respond. I couldn't. I refused, to move an inch..._

_"Lexi, wake up" Well, it was fun while it lasted._

**Oooooooooooooo what do you think? As always, review and I shall update. Except now, theres a catch;**

**10 reviews and I will do over 2000 words.**

**15 reviews and I will do over 2500 words.**

**30-40 reviews and I will do 6000 words maximum. Well, get to work :D**

**Lifelessvampire ;)**


	10. Double Shit!

**Weow! Sorry for the late uploads :( I've been super busy! Here is an interesting chapter :O Read it and weep my lovely's...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

Even when I was still in my dorm room, I could hear screams of fear. I looked outside my window, and saw a whole army of Strigoi headed for us. It were times like these that I was thankful my dorm was on the fifth floor a.k.a. the top floor. Gathering anything black that I owned, I slid out of my window, and onto the roof. Pulling on full length black leggings, black turtle neck and black combat boots, I heard screams of agony. I would know those screams anywhere; my mother. On high alert, I put my hair in a bun and pulled over a ski mask to cover my face. I could still see perfectly clear.

Jumping down from the roof, floor by floor, I could see the damage being caused; trees were on fire, dead bodies scattered around me and blood…lots and lots of blood. Running towards the nearest Strigoi, I set him alight and ran for it. I could still hear the screams of my mother, so I ran for her. Finally, getting to my destination, I took in what I could. Guardians were fighting Strigoi, but were obviously losing. My mother was trying desperately hard to kill five Strigoi, but because she was out numbered, she was getting tired and was about to faint. Pulling my fingers to my mouth, I whistled loud enough for someone to go deaf. Everyone turned my way.

"Well, this is a surprise. We didn't know the slayer was here" one hissed. He had black hair, and crimson eyes. He looked around 6'1" with a lanky build; a definite human before being changed. Just when the closet Strigoi to me stepped forward, I lashed out my fire ability, and fried him. I've always felt bad when I kill a Strigoi. I know there's a way to re-store them, but I just need to look more into it.

"You bitch!" one yelled, most likely the leader, running full speed toward me. I burned him before he was five metres away from me. I was done taking it easy; we needed to fight! Taking a step closer, I set the first Strigoi in my sight on fire; making it easier for the Guardians to kill them. This went on for an hour at most. The same thing went through my head; kick, punch, duck, swipe, kill. In the end, we killed around five hundred Strigoi, but they had killed fifty of us; fifty too many.

"Where's my daughter?" I heard the famous Rose Hathaway yell. Crap! I better get somewhere she'd never expect me. Running anywhere in my sight, I finally came across the church. Making my way to on the benches, I took off my clothes and hid them behind a statue of Jesus. Or it could have been God…well, someone religious. I was only left in my underwear and bra. I had to think of a cover story, and quick! Maybe, hearing the screams of people brought back old memories and I just ran here? Eh, someone will buy it.

"Lexi! Lexi!" I could hear my brother's frantic voice just outside the church. A second later, he ran inside, and found me.

"Oh, Lexi, thank god I found you" he wrapped me in his arms, and embraced me. Guilt swept in my veins at the thought of lying to him; about me being the Slayer, about me not really being kidnapped but being in hiding.

"What happened?" he cooed at me. Just his voice made me break down in tears. Violent sobs wracked my body as his arms held me tighter.

"I heard the al-alarm, and t-then the s-screams…it br-brought back old me-memories of be-being in the blood-whore community" after a few minutes of heavy silence, he started humming our song.

When we were little, we used to always sing 'White Flag' by Dido, because mom always had it on. We sung it to each other if we were injured, or just really sad.

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you, _

_Or tell you that._

_But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it _

_where's the sense in that? _

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder _

_Or return to where we were _

_I will go down with this ship _

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender _

_There will be no white flag above my door _

_I'm in love and always will be _

_I know I left too much mess and _

_destruction to come back again _

_And I caused nothing but trouble _

_I understand if you can't talk to me again _

_And if you live by the rules of "it's over" _

_then I'm sure that that makes sense _

_I will go down with this ship _

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender _

_There will be no white flag above my door _

_I'm in love and always will be _

_And when we meet _

_Which I'm sure we will _

_All that was there_

_Will be there still _

_I'll let it pass _

_And hold my tongue _

_And you will think _

_That I've moved on... _

_I will go down with this ship _

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender _

_There will be no white flag above my door _

_I'm in love and always will be _

_I will go down with this ship _

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender _

_There will be no white flag above my door _

_I'm in love and always will be _

_I will go down with this ship _

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender _

_There will be no white flag above my door _

_I'm in love and always will be_

And just like that, I fell asleep… Only to be reawakened with a nightmare;

* * *

><p>Everything was in ashes, there was not a speck of color anywhere. It seemed the mood had gone from overly-excited, to depressed within a matter of seconds. Why did everything have to turn to shit? Just when I met my father, when I saw my family again! Life just isn't rooting for me right now... I guess, I've had a pretty good adventure. I could hear people calling out my name, but I wouldn't respond. I couldn't. I refused, to move an inch...<p>

"Lexi, wake up" Well, it was fun while it lasted. Groggily opening my eyes, I was met with the familiar hazel ones.

"Hey, mom. What's up?" instead of her answering, she pulled me into a bone crushing hug. My breath left my lungs the instant she pulled me towards her. I didn't want to ruin her moment by saying anything, so I kept my mouth shut. I was positive that by the time she pulled away, my face had turned purple/red color.

"I'm so happy you're alive! Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear me?" I didn't really know what she was talking about, but I nodded anyway. And then, I remembered that my Slayer clothes were still in the church. Shit!

"Hey mom, if you don't mind, I'm still really shaken up…"

"Oh, I'll let you go back to sleep. Oh, and classes are out for a week for people to…recover from the damages" she got off of my bed, and walked towards the door. I called her name when she just touched the door-handle.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Can you please give dad another shot? When you're around each other, _I _can feel the sexual tension in the room. He was being compelled, you know that, right?" tears were brimming her eyes as she spoke.

"He hurt me so much though. I've forgiven him, but he needs to win back my trust…" I could tell this conversation was for another time.

"You're right, forget I said anything. Goodnight mom" she whispered a goodnight before leaving my room at last. Pulling back my bed covers, I climbed back out the window and slid down the water pipe. When I reached the ground, I ran towards the church, making sure Guardians didn't see me along the way. Once just outside the church, I quietly slipped inside and made a grab my clothes. Only, they weren't there…

"So…you're the Slayer?" Turning around at in-human speed, I came face-to-face with my twin brother, with my black clothes in his hand. Double Shit!

* * *

><p><strong>45 DAYS! 45 DAYS! 45 DAYS! 45 DAYS UNTIL MY BIRTHDAY :D I am soooooo excited, and after my birthday, you can expect a few lemons :O Please REVIEW and I will make the next chapter even more interesting.<strong>

**I've got a propostiton for you awesome readers:**

**1) You make more people read, and review my story and I will make chapters dedicated to you!**

**2) You can give me ideas, and I will add you as one of my favourite authors!**

**or 3) Do something even more brilliant and I will do what ever you want for my story :O yep you heard me. **

**As always, you hunky readers,**

**Lifelessvampire C:**


	11. FML!

**Well, this is the TENTH chapter :O Aren't you proud? I sure am ;) Here is yet another chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one, just as much as the last one!**

**Richelle Mead owns everything, except a few characters...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

"What are you doing here?" may as well beat around the bush, it could give me some time to explain.

"I know what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work. Are you the…Slayer?" his voice was calm, too calm. He said 'Slayer' like it was a really bad word. Way to make me feel better about myself!

"Yes, but I didn't chose this, if that's what you're wondering…" my voice had drifted off to a stop. He looked like he was thinking really hard. Maybe, trying to get this all in?

"This. Is. Awesome!" he yelled, it actually surprised me. Shocker! He started doing this little happy dance, I guess you could say. He was jumping on the spot like a little girl, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was gay.

"So you're not mad?" I was surprised at how confused my voice sounded, this was new for me.

"How can I be mad? You're my hero! Does this mean…does this mean I'll become a Slayer too?" Ryan had told me once about siblings of Shadow-Kissed people usually got the same powers, does that mean he'll get powers just like me?

"I'm pretty sure, but I'm not positive" with the way he was 'dancing' I'd say that was a pretty good answer.

"Listen, can I have my shit back now? I'm kind of tired, you know, with me help the guardians' an all!" my voice was harsh, even for me. It made Alik stop 'dancing'. Actually, it looked more like he had turrets than dancing. He, hastily, gave back all of my clothes. When I was just about to leave, he called out my name.

"What is it?" I tried to make my voice sound nicer…

"Can you teach me? How to fight, I mean…'cause I saw you today and you kicked _major _ass" he was rambling now. It was actually kind of cute, in a puppy dog kind of way.

"I'll see okay? I've got a lot of stuff on my plate at the moment" And then, I walked away.

After the attack, everything was hectic; trees were still burning, people were in the clinic, and people (royals) were flying away from the school because it's 'not safe enough'. Argh! Stupid royals!

"Hey, Lexi!" someone called me from across the quad. It was that red-head. The one who's dating my brother! What's her name? Annie? Anisa? Abby? Abby sounds about right.

"Hey, Abby. What's up?"

"I just wanted to invite you to my up-coming party! It's my birthday party, and the theme is 'Red Carpet'" she grabbed me by the shoulders, and made a sweeping gesture in front of her, like she was actually picturing it.

"Sounds great Abby!" my fake enthusiasm was easily bought. I mean, who does themes anymore? She's turning eighteen! I finished doing that when I was seven! Grabbing something to eat seemed like heaven to me right now! I made my way over to the cafeteria, surprisingly not running into anyone. When I reached the cafeteria, I knew why. Everyone was in there; students, teachers and even guardians. Kirova was making an announcement; I only just got the end of it.

"-e are ordering everyone to report back to their families, or to Court. It is your families choice, of course, and you will all be expected to come back in exactly one month for trials and exams. You are to leave immediately, any questions?" her voice was demanding and harsh, just as I remembered her. Suddenly, and hand shot up in the middle row.

"Yes, Alik Hathaway?" Oh, fuck my life!

"What will happen to the Slayer? She was helping us fight, what will she get?" there were murmurs in the crowd as she thought this over.

"Quiet everyone!" her voice rang out, causing everyone to pay attention. "She? I hardly think the Slayer is a girl" Ouch! "And everyone is well aware that the Slayer has a ten thousand dollar warrant on their head! They won't be getting anywhere, anytime soon" I have lost all respect for that vulture. I thought she would have been on my side! Jeez, am I really that unbearable? I hadn't even realised I had my hand up, until she asked me what my question was.

"Are you not aware that the Slayer was protecting our school? They should be rewarded! Not have a warrant on their head"

"Oh, you weren't here when tragedy overcame us! When you were…_away_, the Slayer was working with the Strigoi to attack the royal families! They are still acting upon that now!" apparently, no one knew that threats were being held upon their families, so naturally, everyone started freaking out. This, was my queue to go. When I was half-way to my dorm, my mother called out from behind me. Turning around, I was met with my beautiful mother and father. Their hands were entwined together; they were probably the most beautiful couple I'd ever seen. They made you feel all happy inside when you were near them.

"Yeah?"

"Pack your bags, we're going to Court to visit you Uncles and Aunts" I hadn't seen Aunt Mia, Uncle Eddie, Aunt Lissa or Uncle Christian for two and a half years! With a big smile on my face, I started running towards my dorm, only to stop short and turn back to my parents.

"A little heads up; you're going to have to tell Alik who his father is!" Dimitri's smile faltered a little, before I sped to my dorm once again, at dhampir speed. Because I didn't pack that much coming back to the academy, it only took me twenty minutes to fully pack everything. With nothing else to do, I decided to ring my non-related brother. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" his voice was groggy. It then dawned on me that I was on vampire schedule, and it was three in the morning.

"Holy shit! I am _so _sorry" my voice deepened when I said 'so'. It made me sound like a man.

"Lex? That you? What's with the not calling me? Am I really not that important to you?" his voice was joking, but I could sense the hidden hurt behind his words.

"Are you kidding? You're my favourite person in the world! And I've been super busy, with the attack an all an-"

"Attack? What are you talking about? Are you okay? What happened?" I'm used to Ryan's over-protectiveness for a while now. I used to think it was annoying, but now it's quite funny.

"I'm fine! I helped, and don't worry, no one could see my face! Everything is fine, but I'm going to Court for a month or so" I could tell Ryan just did a sigh of relief, even if I couldn't see or hear it.

"Court? Isn't that where all your family is?" his voice was calm, but I could hear the frustration in his voice. I could have been imagining it, right?

"Yeah, but I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Now, how's your life?"

"I met a girl" his voice was all happy, and sappy. I've only ever heard it once, when my Aunt Lissa was talking to Uncle Christian. Those two were complete lovebirds.

"Oh? And she's not a one-night-stand? What has the world come to?" his deep laugh made me feel safe and warm, only he could do that.

"No, she's much more than that…"

"What's her name? How did you guys meet?" Ryan sighed deeply before replying.

Her name was Jamie. She was a librarian who loved to read books. They met when Ryan was flirting with her, and suggested they go back to his place. She replied by dumping coffee on his head. Thankfully, it was cold. Ever since then, he's fallen in love with her, and has been stalking her.

"You guys would be the cutest couple! I _need _to meet her!" I didn't mean to sound all_ girl, _but this was huge! I never pictured Ryan to settle down.

"Thanks, well I have to go get ready for work in three hours, and I need to catch up on my beauty sleep" last time I checked, Ryan didn't have a job.

"You work now?" Ryan has never really been the 'handy man' type of guy. Him saying that he's too pretty to lift a finger.

"Oh, yeah. At the library" I should have known.

"Okay, bye" I hung up on him, laughing like mad. That was until a rock came flying through my window. A note was attached to it;

_You did well, Slayer. Defeating my men was the easy part, now comes your families risk of dying._

_I'll always be watching._

_S.B.T_

I really need to find out who this _S.B.T. _person is. Quite frankly, they're starting to piss me off. Sure, they can threaten me, but my family. Oh, hell to the no! That bitch is gonna pay!

* * *

><p><strong>.GOD O_O who do you think is threatening Lexi? Next chapter is based on Court, and Lexi's secret could come out... As always REVIEW<strong>

**Lifelessvampire :**


	12. Now it can't get worse

**I AM SO SORRY! my parents took my laptop for 'work porposses' on their vacation :( and I have to work on their crappy, slow computer. Here is a new chapter, with a slight lemon. Don't worry, it's hardly anything ;)**

**Richelle Mead owns everything, except a few characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

On the plane to Court, I realised something; because of _my _actions, everyone is in danger. Sure, my brother may know my secret, and Ryan, and that creepy stalker who's threatening me, but other than that, no one has the slightest clue as to who I really am… Maybe, I could become a doctor, or a scientist or even a singer! But, people need me, even if they like it or not.

"You okay? It looks like you're trying to solve something really hard" the Russian accent rolled off of my father's tongue. Taking a seat beside me, he waited patiently for me to say something, anything.

"Do you ever feel…how do I put this? Like, if it weren't for you, everyone would be safe?" I knew it was a long shot for him to feel that way, but I may as well give it a try, right?

"I feel that way about your mother, all the time. If it weren't for me, Tasha wouldn't be out for revenge, or whatever she plans on doing"

"True…" it was then that I realised who was sitting a few rows in front of us; my brother and his girlfriend. They were acting all lovey-dovey, but what shocked me most, was instead of feeling nauseous, I felt really jealous. They can go out in public, and be who they really are; I'll never have that. Why was I so upset about being in a relationship? I started counting off the days on my fingers; nope, not pregnant. I hadn't even realised dad left until I could hear kissing noises from behind me. Yuck! I needed to knock myself out before they started doing _it _in the bathrooms.

"Mind if I join you?" looking up at the familiar Moroi, I slowly nodded my head.

"We need to talk about…what happened" Jason started off slowly. I nodded my head for him to continue.

"I just want you to know, what I did was unacceptable and I know you will never forgive me, but I really hope we can still be friends" he actually looked genuinely serious, which I've never seen before.

"Me too, Jason" for the rest of the four and a half hours, we talked and joked around. I don't think I've actually ever loved him, but it was more of a great friendship.

"_We will be landing in Philadelphia in ten minutes. It has been a pleasure flying with you today, and we hope to see you in the future" _the pilot said over the loud speaker.

"Well, I better get back to my seat. I'll see you when we land" Jason made his way back to his seat, which was at the other end of the plane. It took three full planes of St. Vladimirs students to go to their destination, and only half came to Court. Ten minutes and many wrong turns later, we were at Aunt Lissa and Uncle Christian's apartment. After three knocks at the door and five seconds later, Lissa appeared.

"Oh, my gosh! You're all alright, thank god!" it's always amused me by how little she swore. Even when I wasn't in the room, she'd refuse to even say crap. Hugging Lilly first, and then Alik and mom. She stopped at dad and I.

"I swear, you got even more beautiful Lexi, if that's even possible" she pulled me into a bone crushing hug, which didn't really hurt. I felt a few tear drops on my head, great! She's crying. After she pulled away and wiped her eyes, she glared at dad.

"What is he doing here?" I was surprised with how much venom her voice held, it may have scared me if I were a normal dhampir.

"Looks like we have some explaining to do" mom started. To be honest, I couldn't go through watching everyone all cuddled together on the couch, explaining that they're in love.

"I'm going to go find…the café. I'm starving" I started walking down the hall to what may have been the halls to the dhampir café. The walls were lined in emerald silk; the Ivashkov colour. Tatiana Ivashkov was _still _queen, even after her hundred or something year old birthday. I heard someone calling my name from behind me, so I turned around to see; Abby.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, but I wanted to talk to you about…your brother and I" it looked like she was struggling, so what I said next surprised both of us.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" her eyes widened before she started waving around like a headless chicken.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no, no! NO! What I wanted to say was; are you okay with us being together?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm totally fine" what a lie. I was extremely jealous of them, but something was _off _about the two of them. She pulled her hand up to her chest and sighed, like it had been weighing her down for a while. And that's when I saw it; chipped red nail polish on her left index finger. The exact same colour as the one in my now ruined drawer.

"Earth to Lexi, anyone home" her hand was waving in front of my eyes. It was like she was taunting me. Son of a bitch!

"Yeah, I hear ya!" my voice was harsh; good! "So, do you love my brother?" if she loves him, then he must love her. If I kill her and Alik doesn't love her it's a win-win situation, right? WRONG!

"Yeah, I love him. I've known that for a few months now…" Fuck my life!

"Excuse me" I had run down the hall before she had time to say any 'goodbyes'. Yuck! I can't have that home-wrecker as a sister-in-law! That's it! I have to kill her, even if Alik loves her… but he would never talk to me again, or would he? All these questions were in and out of my head. I was starting to get a migraine. I didn't even know I was outside until another person called out my name. Aren't I popular?

"Hey, Jason, I'm not in the mood right n-" I couldn't even finish my sentence before his lips were crushed to mine. I couldn't even move I was in too much shock. By the time he pulled back, I was still frozen.

"Just know, that I will always love you" and then, he ran off. What the fuck is going on? Okay, one thing is for certain; I need to sort out my life! One things first; I have to either kill, or arrest Abby. Even if Alik hates me, it's for his own good! Ten minutes of mindless walking, Imade it to the guardian headquarters; I need to talk to Hans. Hans Croft is the head guardian at Court; he assigns peoples jobs, like protecting Moroi or even a desk job. I would die if I ever had a desk job. I knocked three times before entering his office.

"Who are you?" well, he's very nice.

"My name is Lexi Hathaway and I have some very serious news that I _have _to share with you" he glanced up at me for a split second, before nodding to an empty seat opposite him. His whole office was covered in oak; desk, chairs, walls, and it even looked like his computer had an oak boarder.

"Abby…I forgot her last name, but she is helping the Strigoi attack schools and royal families" I may have had a little compulsion in my words, but it's not like he would realise. I mean, I am supposed to be a dhampir.

"That's a pretty big accusation. If it were true, we couldn't take her to Court without evidence" Shit! Why hadn't I thought of that? Five minutes later, and at least 10 shopping bags full of high technology crap, I was in guest housing. My parents gave me the apartment key, so I didn't have to worry about waiting in line for keys. I wasn't expecting anyone back in the apartment, so I should be all good. 247 249. 251. Oh, door 253. I was 'home'. Opening the doors, I heard the only thing that could make me sick.

"Oh, Dimitri!" that was mom, moaning!

"That's it, Roza!" I couldn't hear any more of this. I ran out of the room at lightning fast speed. I made it outside, just as I puked in the nearest bush. Can life get any worse?

"Hello, slayer…" Now it can't get any worse…

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think it is? O_O<strong> **Thank you for reading, yet another chapter. I will try to upload a new chapter as soon as possible. Please, R&R. oh, one more thing; I'm thinking about changing my title. I need suggestions, so please, review or send me a message.**

**Lifelessvampire :O**


End file.
